Torunn and James
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: When Loki takes over Asgard he forces Torunn to marry his son- Lucian. And no one's happy with it- especially James; but with her parents missing will Torunn go through with it and betray her heart? Or will her parents be found in time to stop it? And does Loki have another plan to use his daughters powers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Finally got this story to be its own; request from Shiranai Astune. All OC's, Loki's children and Tony's son, belong to the requester.

...

Tony watched as all seven children play volleyball and seem to be having a good time. Pym played referee; Torunn, James and Laura were on one team and Francis, Rhodey and May were on the other.

Tony was glad to have Francis and James on separate teams; before Laura had come along Francis had a crush on Torunn which caused James to get jealous. He then was also glad that Azari had taken Rachel to the jungle to help her with her powers.

Tony also wished that Thor and Sif could be here watching over their daughter but knew that them leaving Torunn here while watching over Asgard was probably a wise choice from the gods. He's also glad because Thor may have killed James by now. Little did he know what was happening on Asgard right now...

...

On Asgard Thor, Sif, and all of the others were fighting Loki off. Thor and Sif were in the throne room, Sif was a little injured but nothing that the goddess of war couldn't handle. Her husband came to her side.

"Sif, are thou alright?" She could hear the concern in his voice, she also knew that if she said she wasn't then he would most likely murder Loki.

"Yes. I'm alright. Let's just get to Tony and the childre-" she was cut off as another explosion had hurt the wall where the thrones were, luckily they weren't hurt and that Thor's back had been to it. When the smoke cleared Loki was standing on the rumble.

"Well well well," the black haired god says. "Well. What do we have here? The king and queen of Asgard? My my my; and where's little princess Torunn? Oh that's right you gave her up!"

"Why you little-" Sif was ready to murder Loki herself, good thing that Thor was holding on to her arm. "If you ever bring up my daughter again you will regret it!"

"Oh really? Tell me dear brother, how would you feel if your daughter, Torunn, were to marry my son, Lucian?"

"Torunn would never do it! Thou's princess shall marry who she loves! And thee knows she does not love your son!"

"Well even if she does or doesn't she's still going to do it."

"Not if we have anything to-" before Thor could finish Loki held up his staff and it lit up, when the light had died down the king and queen of the gods were nowhere; gone like they just disappeared, and Loki had a very evil satisfied smirk on his face.

...

"I've got it!" James says as the volleyball was heading towards his team. He jumped and hit the ball scoring a point causing his team to win the game.

"That was amazing James!" Torunn says as she hugs him. He returned the embrace, and neither of them wanted to let go, but did after they heard someone, Francis, clearing his throat. Both let go having very visible blushes.

"Okay everyone time to get to bed." Tony tells them. Azari nodded though he wanted to protest since he and Rachel were making very good progress; the others groaned it may be daylight in their fake city but knew it was eight at night in the real world. "Don't worry Vision is coming tomorrow."

Little did they all know what really was going to happen.


	2. A visitor from Asgard pt1

Chapter 2: A visitor from Asgard pt.1

The nine children were eating breakfast and enjoying it, until Rachel and Laura got into one of their usual spats. "Laura, Rachel if you're going to fight don't do it in front of everyone else!" Tony tells them. They then storm out to fight, well who knows where.

"Tony, why do they always fight?" Torunn asks.

"It seems as if they had inherited their mothers and fathers rivalries." The children all looked at them as if he needed to be a little more specific. "Laura is the clone of Wolverine, when he found out about her he rescued her and became a father to her; a few months later Logan and Emma married giving Laura a step/adoptive mother. Rachel is the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

"Emma and Jean, Logan and Scott each had a rivalry. Emma and Jean first had a rivalry due to the fact that both liked Scott; Logan and Scott had a rivalry because each liked Jean Grey. Only Jean knew that Logan was pretending to like her so he could make Emma jealous and the same thing with Emma and Scott; Scott knew Emma was using him to make Logan jealous. But it was awful because Jean and Scott both thought that Logan and Emma each liked their significant other."

"Can you hurry this up?" The blonde archer says.

"Even when Scott and Jean found out the truth each worried that maybe Logan's and Emma's fake feelings may turn real." As Tony finished they all heard a big explosion from outside. They all hurried to it.

...

Laura and Rachel were in shock when they saw the big ship that was in the fake earth. They were just glad when they saw their adoptive father with their adoptive siblings/ crushes.

"Tony! We didn't do it! It just appeared...we didn't cause it to-" they were cut off when they saw a flash of light and the ship was gone and what, or rather who, stood there.

The girl who stood in front of the Avengers had long shoulder length silky black hair, well developed and looked flexible, and had sharp green eyes. "Hello? Is thou in the right place? Thee is looking for her cousin."

Torunn steps forward, in shock, and asks: "Lacey? What is thy doing here?"


	3. A visitor from Asgard pt2

Chapter 3: A visitor from Asgard pt.2

When he first saw the black haired girl he wanted to tell Torunn to stay away from her but to his shock the girl he loves steps forward and asks, Lacey is what he caught for her name, and cannot believe that Lacey is Torunn's cousin.

The he remembered that when they were younger that Odin had killed Loki's biological father in battle and was guilt ridden by the fact that he had killed Loki's only living parent, his mother died a few months prior to Laufey's, Loki's father, death that he took Loki in.

But things took a turn for the worst when Loki had discovered his true heritage and wanted revenge on Odin for killing his father and taking him in as some sort of trophy, at least that's what Loki thinks.

"May we all go somewhere else to sit? I feel very...weird standing here." Lacey says.

"Of course. Everyone back to the dining room." Tony tells them.

...

In the dining room everyone sat in a boy girl order, with Tony and Lacey on the ends. On Lacey's right it was Torunn, James, May, Rhodey and Laura; on her left she had Pym, Francis, Rachel and Azari.

"So...Lacey what exactly are you doing here? I know cousin didn't just come for a visit." Torunn says.

"I don't know, cousin, you, besides my brother, know how mischievous I am." she says with a wicked grin but it then turned into a small frown. "But you are right. I came because father has taken over Asgard; Lucian and I have no clue where uncle Thor and aunt Sif are-"

"In thy name Loki is now ruling Asgard? And mother and father cannot be found?"

"-Yes. But that is not why I am here. You see father wants cousin to marry Lucian."

All of them were having soup and all of them started coughing has Lacey had finished, though no one was coughing as hard as James.

"What?" Torunn asks in shock.

"Yes I am afraid so; father says that we can go to Asgard tomorrow."

"All of us?" Tony asks and Lacey nods. "Well...that's odd...considering our history."

"What do you mean considering your history? Oh god dad! You and Loki weren't, like, romantically involved were you?"

"No! Jeez Rhodey. I meant that Loki has, on more than one occasion, tried to destroy the Avengers so the fact that he would actually want me there is quite a surprise."

...

After they all were done in the dining hall James and Francis were at the beach Francis was sitting on a rock watching James fight robotic dummies used for training. "Wow. You're really mad about this aren't you?"

As he finished off the last one James looked at the blonde archer. "Yeah. I mean her uncle is making her marry her cousin! That's just gross."

Francis rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked: "Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're in love with her?"

That caught the red heads attention. "I'm not in love with her I just like her, alot, and I don't want to see her get married to someone she doesn't like."

"Whatever you say James, whatever you say."

...

Inside Torunn's bungelo the princess of Asgard and her cousin were talking, hoping to get Torunn out of this. Torunn was pacing and Lacey was sitting on her bed. "Lacey there is a way out of this! There has to be."

"I'm so sorry Torunn. I know how much you like that boy in blue and red but father said something that if you don't then Midgard and Asgard would never be united and he wants them to be!"

"But the two realms united when my father became an Avenger because he had duties on Asgard as well as Midgard. Now Lacey can you tell me how my parents disappeared?"

"All I know is that father was fighting Lord Thor and Lady Sif, but he said that he brought you up and they fell apart and that's how he was able to defeat them. He says there somewhere in one of the seven realms, since he knows they are not on Asgard and Midgard."

"So that leaves seven more realms plus the other regions; there is Alfheim, Jotunheim, Kona Lifandi, Hel, Svartalheim, Niffleheim and Valhalla. How do we know where my parents are at?"

"I do not know." The black haired girl put her head down then shot it back up. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Your sword! Thor made it so, maybe, it could locate him! And if we find him then we'll find the king then we'll also find the queen! If we find the two of them before the wedding they could put a stop to it!"

"That's brilliant Lacey! I've never liked you mischievousness before but this is completely brilliant!"

"Why thank you. We should be getting to bed we leave as soon as everyone is ready in the morning."

The blonde princess nodded knowing her cousin was right.

...

Later that night both Torunn and James were wide awake in their respective bungelos wondering if her parents could be found in time to stop the marriage. Torunn may not have been the biggest fan of her cousins, mostly due to the fact that Thor had taken them in and seemed to pay them a little bit more attention than he did her; but still she had to wonder if she could trust what Lacey was saying.

Out of her two cousins Lacey was the trouble maker; she was so bad she even had her own prison cell back home! But then again Lacey has also been one to tell the truth when necessary. But she didn't know if her cousin was playing some kind of trick on her.

James had a hard time believing that Torunn would marry someone else, even her own cousin! He thought back to what Francis had told him earlier about him being in love with Torunn. Was he in love with her? Is that why he was so against it? Or was it because of something else?

That he didn't know. But what he did was if didn't get any sleep now he would mostly be asleep when they reached Asgard.


	4. Asgard

Chapter 4: Asgard

In the morning everyone was at the beach as Lacey saw that everybody had gotten their clothes and other stuff for the trip. "Everybody ready?" she asks, in response she got all nods. "Alright then." She makes a portal. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going people!"

Going through the portal Pym turned to Azari and says: "Wow. That Lacey sure is something else and pretty."

The young African prince shook his head and smiled. "Does Pym have a crush?" He teased.

"What?! No! I'm just saying that she seems very...attractive and...interesting."

"Hmmmm." Was his response.

Two by two and ones by one were entering the portal. After Azari and Pym it was Francis and Laura, Rhodey and May, Tony and Rachel. Leaving Lacey, Torunn and James the only ones that hadn't entered the portal yet.

James looked at Torunn nods his head and says: "Don't worry Torunn. I'm sure things will turn out for the best. You may even...like being married to Lucian." The last part was hard for him to choke out since he seriously liked Torunn but he didn't know if she liked him so he had to be supportive.

Hearing the last words leave his mouth made Torunn want to cry. She wants to put her arms around him and kiss him but feared if she did that he'd push her away and tell her that he doesn't feel the same. So she just nods her head in agreement.

Watching her cousin and James talk Lacey could tell that neither her brother or cousin would be happy with the marriage. So she starts to make a plan to stop it. What? She might be mischievous but she'd certainly help her family when they didn't want to do something.

"Alright you two stop with your romantic mush we need to get a move on." Blushing James nods and walks through the portal leaving the two cousins alone. "Lacey why did you do that?! James doesn't need to know I like him!"

The black haired girl just laughed. "Oh believe me cousin both of you need to know how the other feels." She says as they start going through the portal. "And is that Pym guy nice? I heard his father was a little...self absorbed."

That had taken the blonde girl by surprise but couldn't answer as they stepped through the portal and on to the rainbow bridge.

...

On the rainbow bridge everyone stared at Torunn and Lacey as they were the only ones that were the last to exist the portal. "Alright everybody follow me." Lacey instructs and they all follow her to the palace of Asgard.

...

In the throne room we see a teenage boy that had a petite and skinny build, sleek black hair, warm grassy eyes wearing a prince like outfit pacing back and fourth. Thor had taken him and Lacey in when they were younger, and just like their father had been when he thought Odin was his biological father, he had thought Thor was his father he was upset to learn that Loki was his father but he learned to deal with it.

The doors to the throne room opened Lucian stopped pacing to see who it was. He was glad to see that it was The Avengers along with Tony and his sister. "Lacey! Thank Odin you are back."

"Glad to see you missed me." She remarked sarcastically while also rolling her eyes.

"And let me guess you're the Avengers?"

"That's right." James says. "I'm-"

"Wait. Let me guess. You're James the leader, HawkeyeII, Iron Boy/ Iron ManII, Spider Girl, PhoenixII/ Marvel Girl, X-23, Azari, Pym." He says to each person getting them correct as he says their superhero names. Then he turned to Tony. "And you're Tony Stark or Iron Man. You were apart of the original Avengers."

"That's right. How did you know?" Tony asks.

"Jeez Lucian what happened to my shy and timid brother?" Lacey says.

"Well sorry if I'm acting a bit out of character but I am going to do homework on the people that my sister is bringing home to make sure we're not going to be in trouble once they're here or after they leave!"

While watching the sibilings bicker James turned to Francis and whispered: "Man these two are like Rachel and Laura. Only difference is that those two are actually related."

The archer nodded. "Yeah. But I think Pym might get along with Lacey will get along with her real well if you know what I mean." James smirked in response knowing exactly what he meant.

"So, Lucian, Lacey where is your father?"

Before Lucian could reply a tall man wearing gold and green and had horns on his head entered. "Tony Stark? I thought only Thor had survived Ultron's attack, except their children of course."

"Loki. It's been years. The last time I saw you you were still trying to take over New York."

"Ah yes. As you can see I have put that behind me. Now lets walk and talk, without the children. Lucian, Lacey split the Avengers up into two groups and show them around, and that includes Torunn."

Before anyone could say anything Loki put him around Tony's shoulders and led him away way so they could talk about whatever it was that Loki wanted to talk about.


	5. A tour of Asgard pt1

Chapter 5: A tour of Asgard pt.1

**Okay If anyone is reading any of my other stories, or not, I'm telling you all this: I have 31 stories on my account; and to finish all I will be working on one story at a time; that could result in a story being finished within a day or a couple of weeks. Now this is something I had forgotten to mention if I get writers block on a story I will take a short break and work on another. As of now this is the only story I am working ****on.**

...

Walking around Asgard was weird for Torunn. Everything seemed to be out of order. The way they were going she thought that her cousins were taking them to the stables- that's not what happened. In fact they led them to the building where Amora (their mother) reached Loki magic.

Once inside Torunn asks: "I thought you were going to give us a tour?! Why did you bring thee and friends to uncles former magic training chambers?"

Lucian, who went back to being his normal self, looked at his feet and muttered something no one could hear. Lacey jabbed her brother in the side and says: "We need your help. Loki taking over Asgard should never have happened -"

"That's saying something!" Torunn interrupts. "But as seeing that your father took Asgard over I thought that you two would be jumping for joy! Your real father is now king and your now, technically speaking, the prince and princess of Asgard!"

"Look-" Lacey gets in her cousins face. "Loki might be our biological father but he isn't exactly the one who raised us! Thor and and Sif our more like our parents then Loki and Amora could ever hope to be! So if you think for one second that Lucian and I are happy that Asgard as been asserted to this... poverty, then you are mistaken!"

Silence filled the room as the two cousins just glared at each other. No one moved or said anything because they didn't know what to do- that is until Lacey moved over to the fountain.

"Lucian and I need your help. Just like Torunn Lucian does not want the wedding to happen. Even though we are not biologically related we still think of Torunn as our sister and cousin, so we beg you Avengers please help. We don't want anything...weird to happen. Will you please help?"

While she was talking, of course she was focused on the fountain water and everyone with their eyes on her, Torunn stormed out. There was no way that she wanted to help her cousins! That may seem weird as considering that neither of them want the wedding to happen, but what was she to do? She had pretty much grown up with those two and they lived in the palace all because Thor had taken them in. Thor had spent more time on her cousins than he did with her.

Sure everytime there was a gathering you'd see the father and daughter together but that was it. He didn't teach how to rid a pegasus, or how to weild a weapon- no he only did that with Lacey and Lucian! Sif had taught her everything she knows!

...

Looking at the spot that Torunn was standing James reps forward and says: "I'll go look for her. She doesn't seem to be in the mood for anyone else to come and talk to her." With that said he left to find the blonde haired princess.

Lacey looked at everyone else. "I believe I know where Thor and Sif are. But I have no clue if they are together or separated."

"Where are they?" Azari asks.

"I've narrowed it down to three realms. They could be on Kona Lifandi, Niffleheim or Hel. But I don't know which one they could be on!" She answers.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Pym reassures Lacey gives him a small smile.

...

Tony and Loki were walking down a long hallway in silence until Loki breaks it. "So, tell me Tony, how has it been raising the children in a world ruled by that robot what was his name? Oh yes Ultron."

"Good. They actually defeated Ultron when they were thirteen a couple of years ago. And I'm actually quite surprised that you called this wedding, and wanted me here no less."

"Ah yes. But if I am correct James, Torunn, Francis and Rhodey are fifteen. Azari, Laura, Rachel and May are fourteen and Pym is the same age as my children, eleven."

"That may be true. But where is Thor and Sif anyway?"

"They are a way...and I guess you could say that Thor, considering our past, wanted me to rule-"

"And the marriage between your niece and son?"

"Father, Odin, wanted a way for Asgard and Midgard to be connected. I guess you could say with Lucian here and Torunn there I thought a marriage between the two would be a grand idea on how to keep the two...connected." Before Tony could say anything a bell rang. "Looks as though dinner is ready. Can't wait to see what we're having."


	6. A tour of Asgard pt2

Chapter 6: A tour of Asgard pt.2

Torunn sat on the cement edge of the grand fountain looking at her reflection. She remembered that when she was little she had love and happiness in her eyes; all she could see now was sadness and sorrow with a hint of anger. She put her hand in the water and splashed the water away so her reflection had ripples and she could no longer clearly see her reflection. She then pulled her knees into her chest and put her head down and sobbed.

"Torunn?" She heard a voice say, a voice she knew all to well; she looked up and saw James standing a few feet away. "Torunn what are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." He says pointing to the tears running down her face. He sits next to her and puts his arm around her pulling her close. "Come on tell me what's wrong, I mean your cousins want to stop the wedding just as much as...the others." Me. Is what he really wanted to say.

"You don't know what it's like James," she sniffs.

"I don't know what what's like?"

"How you grow up with people who aren't your family-"

"Yeah. I don't get that at all." He rolls his eyes while saying it sarcastically. "I've just grown up with you, Azari, Pym, May, Laura, Rachel, Rhodey and Tony my whole life. Yeah I sure don't know what it feels like to grow up with people that isn't my family."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that I grew up with Lucian and Lacey and all father did was spend time with them. He hardly gave me a glance everything I know I know from my mom."

James stays silent so she could continue. "He...he...I just wish he had done somethings with me." She couldn't speak anymore as she broke into more tears.

James patted her back trying to calm her down. Soon they heard a bell and Torunn told him that it was time for dinner.

...

In the mess hall Torunn sat in between James and Lucian, sitting close to James as possible, much to Loki's dismay. "So...uncle Loki...where are mother and father?" Torunn finally asks.

"They went somewhere and left me in charge." He answers.

Twenty to fourty minutes pass and Torunn just looked at her food hardly eating. "Torunn? You okay?" James asks whispering.

"Fine." She says. "Uncle could I be excused? I don't feel like eating."

"Of course." Torunn got up and left without a word. Soon after she left dinner was over and everyone left for their chambers.

...

Lacey couldn't sleep so she stood in front of the fountain in her fathers old magic study room. Just starting into it without a thought. "What are you doing in here?" She hears a voice ask. She turns and sees Pym.

"The better question is what you are doing here?"

Pym enters and flies over to her. "Couldn't sleep and saw the light was on so I came to investigate. You?"

"I as well could not sleep. I keep wondering what will happen if we don't find Thor and Sif and stop the wedding in time. I mean we're all against it and yet father refuses to see the truth." She puts her head down.

"What truth?"

"That Lucian and Torunn don't like each other and the fact that Torunn would much rather be with James."

"Just don't worry about it. Will get Torunn and James together; and stop the wedding and find Torunn's parents."

"I hope you're right Pym. I hope you're right."


	7. Thor and Sif (Memories and Songs)

Chapter 7: Thor and Sif (Memories and Songs)

**Disclaimer: I don't own this or any of the songs I put in here. Also S: means Sif and T: means Thor.**

Sif had had enough. She had walked around Kona Lifandi, or home for the Valkyries as most call it, for days! She began to wonder if she'll ever be able to leave. everytime she tries to leave she can't it's like she's trapped there and to make matters worse she doesn't know where Thor is or what Torunn is doing.

All she could do was hope that her daughter wasn't going to marry Loki's son! They grew up together and, much to Torunn's jealousy, Lucian and Lacey have become to feel like actual children to her but no one could ever replace her daughter.

...

Thor wasn't much happier. He was in Hel! The land where the non-honored or dishonored dead go and the people there just walk around aimlessly like they didn't know where they were going. It's like they had no idea where they were.

He was getting fraustrated. He knew Loki wasn't good anymore but this was ridiculous! First he actually succeeds in taking over Asgard then he separates him and Sif. Only Odin would know if Loki is actually forcing his precious daughter marry his son.

...

While wondering in the jungle Sif remembered that, while she and Thor were engaged, they had made a song so that if they were ever separated then the song could, not only tell where the other was, but tell them answers as to why the other could not be found (Sif had come up with the idea when Thor left Asgard to help with the Avengers and didn't tell her. (He was in so much trouble when he got back)).

Clearing her throat the burnnett goddess of war began to sing.

"If I could break this spell

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Thor, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like your here with me

Although we're far apart."

...

In Hel Thor sat up against a tree pinching the bridge of his nose when he heard a familiar tone and began to sing along.

"Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my and I am where you are."

S: As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise. We've an unshakable bond.

T: Destined to last a lifetime and beyond.

T: Far longer than forever (S: far longer than forever)

S: I swear that I'll be true (T:I swear that I'll be true)

B: I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you.

Like no love ever known

And with your love I'll never be alone.

S: Far longer than forever

T: Much stronger than forever

S: And with your love I'll never be alone.

...

After they finished singing Thor and Sif knew where the other was, which put their worries for each other to rest the worries for their daughter not to much. All they could do was be glad that the other wasn't with Loki, Loki should be glad he didn't keep Sif because if he did Odin knows what Thor would do, and that their little girl was safe.

...

On Asgard Lacey woke up when she felt a vibration from her staff, like how a cell phone vibrates. She got up and ran to the underground passage that was beneath the old magic training room.

When she reached her destination she saw that two of the nine worlds of Asgard were lit up. Kona Lifandi (which was green) and Hel (which was red).

"With these two lit it can only mean one thing," she whispers to herself.

"What does it mean?" An older voice questions. Startled Lacey turns to see everyone their except for her father (thank the heavens) Lucian and Torunn. "What does it mean?" Tony asks again.

"It means I know where Thor and Sif are!" She was practically jumping for joy.

"Care to explain it a bit more clearly?" Francis remarks which earned him a hit in the stomach from Laura's elbow.

"Gladly. You see when Thor and Sif were engaged Thor went off to Midgard to help the Avengers-"

"I remember that story. Thor came to help out with us but didn't tell Sif and he got into some major trouble with her." Tony recalls.

Lacey nods. "Yes. Because of that Sif and Thor had written a song so, that if the other couldn't be found on Asgard, they would sing it and they would know where and the other was where they were and the other wouldn't need to worry."

"Again, care to clarify?" Lacey rolled her eyes at Francis' remark.

"It means," she says through gritted teeth, "that Thor is in Hel and Sif is on Kona Lifandi! Is that clear enough for thy?"

"Clear. Very clear." The blond boy says doing a salute because Lacey scared him, which Laura found cute (Francis being scared not Lacey scaring him).

"Now," Lacey says almost deadly calm. "Who would like to inform cousin of her parents whereabouts?"

"I'll go." James volunteers.

"Great! Her chambers is the first tower you on the right. But be careful my fathers is the one above hers; if he sees you...well I don't know what will happen."

"Got it." James was about to leave out the door until Lacey calls his name. He turns but doesn't move. "Yes?"

"Be careful. The guards could be out patrolling. Remember don't let anyone see you." James nods and runs out to tell Torunn the good news.

"I don't think you need to tell him to be careful, Lacey." Tony says.

"Oh? And that is why?" She raises an eyebrow.

"His parents our Captain America and the Black Widow."

"Yes and?"

"Do you remember what the Black Widow was before becoming an Avenger?" Lacey shakes her head. It was Lucian who would know that not her. "The Black Widow was and assassin. If James inherited his mothers sneaky ability, which I'm sure he did, then he'll be just fine."

...

Torunn had a nightmare about her mother dying and her father saying the was her fault because she didn't marry Lucian so the nine worlds could never live in peace. So now she was dancing in circles around her room holding her wedding dress up against her.

It was long and sleeveless. When she was younger Torunn pictured her wedding a bit differently.

She imagined that her father would walk down the isle to a nervous James standing at the alter. But was that happening? No. Why? Because her crazed power hungry uncle is now in control of Asgard.

Sighing Torunn sat on bed not knowing what to do. Does she do as told and marry her adopted brother/ sorta cousin? Or does she tell James how she feels in the hopes that he feels the same and then maybe they could find a way to stop the wedding?

...

James was right under Torunn's window, which he was surprised to see the light still on. And that there were no guards out. He then proceeded to climb up the wall to Torunn's room and when he did he sat on the edge of the balcony as Torunn was now at the piano and started to play.

Not knowing James was there was probably good because Torunn started to sing. "It's the wrong kind of magic. Now you see him, now you don't. Used to be he'd drop anything for me. But not lately, he won't. He used to slay dragons to keep me from harm and come running to my open arms."

The blond princess stops for a moment to sigh before continuing. "I want the magic of love again; the longing in his eyes. All the wonder and surprise of knowing that the best is yet to come.

"I need the magic of love again. Give me a magic wand to wave. Tell me the magic words to say to bring back the magic of love. No illusions. He's a man who has many dreams. But it's so confusing to be always in between."

She pauses again and thinks of James and when they were children, the world used to seem so open and nothing could stop them. But this was the past, she sighs again and continues.

"I want the magic of love again. That subtle sorcery of the heart the fire his smile used to start that makes feel like I'll never get enough. Give me a magic wand to wave. Repeat the miracle that gave us the wonderful magic of love."

"Nice job." Startled Torunn turns to see James sitting on her balcony clapping. "May I come in?"

"You may." As enters James almost forgot what to say. She had a beautiful voice and that song seemed to almost fit them, well the situation anyway.

"So...who was that song about?" He secretly hopes it was for him.

"Oh...just an old song that my mother had written for father."

"Oh..."

"James what are you doing here?"

"What?" That shocked him out of his trance.

"What are you doing here? I know you simply didn't just come to visit me otherwise you would've knocked on my door."

"Lacey found your parents." Torunn was shocked. Had Lacey really found her parents? "Your dad is on Hel and your mom is on Kona Lifandi."

Silence falls between them again for a few minutes until James breaks it. "So what are you going to do?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do? With the wedding in all. Do you want to stop it?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to stop it. I am going to be marrying Lucian."

"Why?"

"Because...if it's the only way to make uncle happy then so be it."

"But are you in love with him?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with him? Because the last time I checked you said you didn't want to marry someone you didn't love."

"Well...maybe I'll learn to love Lucian," and forget about you.

"Is that how you really feel?"

She takes a deep breath before answering. "Yes. And if you don't support my decision then I don't want you there."

Standing on her balcony James, out of frustration, says: "But Torunn I-" but he doesn't say another word as he sees, but he can tell Torunn can't with her back turned to him, that he's incased inside a yellow bubble.

He pounds and screams but it does no good as she could not hear him. Then the bubble began to float in the air and James saw a very angry Loki as the person controlling the bubble.

Uh-oh.

Upset about what she had just said Torunn turns around to apologize but it seems as though James left. So she got into bed a cried herself to sleep.


	8. If he's not here, how can I apologize?

Chapter 8: If he's not here how can I apologize?

When Torunn got up in the morning she was a mess. After James left she had spent most of the night praying to Odin that James would forgive her what she had said; she didn't even understand what she was saying until it left her mouth! She didn't want to marry Lucian she didn't want to learn to love him or forget James but what was she to do?

She couldn't just walk up to James and act like nothing happened. How could she do that? Heck it wouldn't surprise her if James didn't want to speak to her right now. What she did was, in her standards, unforgivable. But not if she knew why she was acting the way she was; ever since Lacey told that she'd have to marry Lucian she wanted to stop it. But since she got here not only does she not want to stop it but for some reason everytime she tries to say: "Yes! I don't want to marry Lucian!" It comes out as the opposite.

...

Low below the castle (the dungeon) James awoke in a cell and wasn't happy. First Torunn, who said that she wanted the wedding to be stopped two days ago and then says she'll go through with it. Then Loki captures him and puts him in a cell! What did he ever do to deserve this?

"Torunn," he says to himself. "Why did you say what you said? First you won't help your own cousins stop the wedding like you also want, but then you say that you will go through with it. What's going on with you, Torunn? Please just tell me."

With his back against the wall and his head hung James didn't know what to do anymore. When he was ten or eleven he realized that he was in love with Torunn then, after they defeated Ultron, he wanted to tell her but couldn't since they found MayDay Parker, Laura Howlett, and Rachel Summers so with new teammates he didn't see any time for a relationship between them.

Now at fifteen James thought nothing else could happen so, the day Lacey came, he was going to tell Torunn how he felt but when he found out that Torunn was to marry Lucian, and not of her own free will, James stopped himself since he had no idea if Torunn liked him or Lucian so he just left it be.

"Hello there," turning his head James saw Loki standing infront of his cell.

"What are you doing here?!" He spat.

"To tell you to leave Torunn alone. If she does not marry Lucian then lives will end!"

"What about hers? Torunn doesn't even love your son!"

"Oh she'll learn to."

"I doubt it! She should marry someone she loves-"

"You mean you? Oh ha! What makes you think she loves you like you do her?" James stayed silent knowing Loki had a point. "Oh believe me she will marry Lucian if she likes it or not."

With that Loki left and James went back to sitting against the wall with his hung low hurting on the inside now knowing that Torunn doesn't feel the same.

...

When Torunn reached the dining room she saw everyone there except for James and Loki. "Where is James? Surely he wouldn't miss breakfast."

"He's not here Torunn. Why?" Lucian asks.

"Well...he and I got into a bit of an argument last night and I wish to apologize." Before anyone could say anything else Loki entered the room and Torunn ran over to him. "Uncle have you seen James?"

"I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"

"He and I...got into an argument last night and I wish to apologize."

"Oh well I did see him last night."

"Thought you said that you hadn't seen him?"

"This morning. No I most differently saw him last night, come Torunn lets go for a walk."

...

Standing in the middle of Asgard Loki sits on the fountain with a grim expression. "Uncle if you saw James where is he?"

"He went back to Midgard."

"What? But why would he leave for Earth and not tell anyone?"

"I haven't a clue. But do not worry my niece I am sure he'll come back to his senses and want to come back...eventually."

"Yes uncle." Torunn hangs her head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...just...that I care for James more than anyone so him not being here is upsetting me." They both stay silent for a while. "Uncle? Did James say why he was going back to Midgard? Was it because of our fight?"

"He only told me that one of his female teammates loves him and he didn't feel the same so he left before something happened."

"Oh...did he say which teammate?"

"Not that I recall." Torunn nodded and went back to her friends.

Loki was grinning as Torunn left he had seen the love that Torunn and James shared. Yes he saw it. And he couldn't believe how easy it was for him to lie and them to believe the lies so easily.

Oh this was going to be much easier than he thought.


	9. Getting Thor and Sif pt1

Chapter 9: Getting Thor and Sif pt.1

In his chambers Loki was think long and evily. He knew that it would only be a matter of time until Torunn went to the dungeon and discovered James; when Lacey brought Torunn and her friends he saw the way that Torunn and James looked at each other so he put a spell on her, of course his spell seemed to have been breaking the other night when James was talking to Torunn in her room. So he did the only thing he could think of-

Kidnap James and keep him in prison until after the wedding, or execute him which one came first he didn't care which.

Lacey's POV

I knock on my fathers door and hear a faint "Come in." As I enter I see father sitting on his chair that faces the door so it's the first thing you see when you come in.

"Father," I say as I enter. "I was wondering when is the wedding was. I mean we still have to Lucian his tux and we have to prepare the food-"

"The wedding shall be in four days time Lacey. Now go run along."

"Yes...father." I bow and leave.

...

In the secret underground room the Avengers, Tony and Lucian were there waiting for me. As I enter I can see Azari nudge Pym has he blushes and the young prince, as I was told he was, snickers.

"So Lacey," Pym starts with a light stutter that I find cute for some reason. "How did it go with your dad?"

"Father says the wedding shall be in four days time. Lucian you and Tony stay here. Tony try to gather some information from father Lucian you watch over Torunn I don't trust her to make decisions with her current state." They nod.

"But sister who will you go with when looking for aunt or uncle?" Lucian asks me.

"Azari, Rhodey, May and Laura you can go to Hel to look for Thor. Pym, Francis, Rachel and I will go to Kona Lifandi to find aunt."

Everyone nodded at each other then we left, well those of us who were leaving, to pack for our trip(s). Out of the corner of my eye I can see Rachel and Laura glare at each other, what was that about?

"Lacey," Lucian comes up to me. "Why did you pick Pym? I mean you could've just gone with all of the other girls."

"I haven't a clue Lucian something just told me that I should be with him. I just feel something for him I just haven't got a clue what it is."

"Alright. But if he does anything-"

"Oh please Lucian I'm not a little girl I can take care of myself."

"I know. But if does anything to you and you mess with him he may not be alive or sane anymore! Or both!"

"Don't worry Lucian nothing wrong will happen."

"I hope that you are right, Lacey. I hope you're right."

...

Pym's POV

Azari and I were walking to our shared room in the palace and the whole way there he had a giant smirk on his face. "What?!" I finally scream at him once we're inside our room.

"You and Lacey." He says.

"What about me and Lacey?"

"You so like her and she likes you too."

"Lacey doesn't like me and I don't like her. Well, I may like her a little."

"Whatever you say, Pym. Whatever you say."

...

Laura's POV

I was looking at one of the paintings in the castle and I heard someone call my name. I turn to see Francis coming out of the shadows. "Hello Francis what brings you here?"

"Just seeing where you were. Couldn't find you."

"Oh really? And why were you looking for me?" I ask curious.

"Uh...uh...well...uh... I just wanted to make sure that you could handle being in all that jungle."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Beside I'm more worried about you."

"You are?" He looks surprised.

"Of course. I mean you are going to Hel and I don't think going to a place with a name like Hel is going to enjoyful."

"Good point. We should be going the others are probably waiting for us."

"Okay then. Race you there!"


	10. Getting Thor and Sif pt2

Chapter 10: Getting Thor and Sif pt.2

Lacey's POV

In the secret bunker we were already to go we were just waiting on Laura and Francis as the came running in with smiles plastered on their faces. Hawkeye seems to be happy that Laura won but upset that he didn't.

"Alright Azari, Rhodey, May and Laura here is the way to Hel, can one of you memorize this?"

"I can just scan it." Rhodey says as it takes out a weird device and calls it "J.J." which May told me that it stood for Jarvis Jr. or JarvisII. "Alright it's officially been scanned." He then presses a button and a holographic map to Hel came up.

"I guess that will do. Now everyone let's go."

...

On Kona Lifandi

"Okay I have to ask: how do you know this place so well?" Rachel asks me.

"Tired to become a Valkyrie once. After I found out who my real father was I wasn't to happy with uncle for a while; so I came here to get away from everything of course after I was here for a month Brunhilde had decided that I wasn't exactly happy here and she was right.

"After my second week I started to miss my aunt, uncle, cousin and brother; luckily the same day I was going to leave Torunn came."

"Why would Torunn come here?" Pym asks. "Did she want to join?"

"That's what I thought at first as well. But it turned out that she was actually here to try and convince me to come back. And good thing it was Torunn Valkyries don't take to kindly to males and well...aunt Sif and Brunhilde have a history."

"History how?" Francis asks.

"Aunt tried to join once; but, long story short, Brunhilde told aunt to leave with uncle, father and the warriors three to Asgard and told her to return- but only when she was truly ready."

"And since Sif never returned that could've upset or angered Brunhilde greatly." Pym says.

"Yes." I nod. "Anyway I didn't need much convincing to come back."

"Question why don't the Valkyries take well with males?" Rachel asks.

"Brunhilde, the leader, she once dated one of the warriors of three and he broke her heart so eventually she made it her goal to make a place for women who have been either hurt by men in the past or to get away from them so they don't get hurt."

"Wow. So what happens to all of the males?" Francis asks rubbing the back of his neck clearly nervous.

"Depends on the situation. Most of the time they kill males but others, like uncle and warriors three along with father, were aloud to leave because a war was brewing and Brunhilde didn't want any war here."

"Man..." Francis and Pym say.

"Yes. SIF! AUNT SIF!" I scream the last two because we need to get a move on if we don't find aunt now who knows when we will.

Suddenly I stop as I hear a stick break. "What's with the hold up?" The blonde archer asks.

"Someone's hear." I whisper. Then there is a rustle from the bushes then my aunt Sif appears. "Aunt Sif!" I run and hug her.

"Hello Lacey." She returns the embrace and as we let go she sees the others. "And let me guess you're Francis Barton, Henry Pym Jr., and Rachel Summers." She points to each one.

"That's right." I say gleefully. "Queen we have to get back to Asgard."

"What's happened? Did Torunn already marry your brother?"

"No. But I Torunn is acting weird and I know why; when we arrived back at Asgard father put a spell on her and he kidnapped James because with him around the spell seemed to have been breaking."

"How do you know this?" Sif asks.

"Eavesdropping. Now can we go?" We run north since that is the way to go to Asgard.

...

Lucian's POV

Torunn was sitting on her bed depressed. I know she and James had gotten into an argument but I looked into him and he has never run away, or tried to, when he and Torunn had gotten into a fight, so why would he run off now?

Father may think that we think that James is back on Earth but we know better. James would never run off to his home no one can leave Asgard with out going to the rainbow bridge and make a portal to where they want to go and I am more than positive feeling that James doesn't know any magic, left alone how to make a portal.

"Torunn, are you okay?"

"No." She chokes out. "It's just that I...I miss him...and he...he...he left and now I can't apologize."

"It'll all be okay; I'm sure he'll come back in time for the wedding."

"No he won't! The fight we had was a big one for us and I'm sure he hates me now!"

I keep my mouth shut not knowing what to say. She is my cousin and she's in love with the James fellow, but how can I tell her what I think happened without much evidence except for the facts that a.) my father set up the wedding, b.) James disappeared after their fight, and c.) JAMES DOESN'T KNOW MAGIC!

Great. Just great. This all going to be so well. Note the sarcasm.

...

A/N: Okay to understand some of this chapter, if you haven't seen Thor: Tales of Asgard, I recommend that you do. And two I have a new one-shot up, if you've have or haven't seen Avengers Assemble I recommend you read it but check out the episode as well. Okay bye now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Getting Thor and Sif pt.3

Rhodey's POV

"MayDay can you please stop swinging so high?" I beg the burnnett girl as she kept swinging from the stalactites, which didn't look very stable.

"Oh I'm going to be fine, Rhodey! It's not like I'm going to fa-!" She screams the last part as the stalactite broke as her web just connected to it.

"You were say?" I taught as I flew up to catch her.

"Oh save it Iron Boy!"

I just smile inside my armor. MayDay Parker will never change.

...

"How long have we been here?" Laura complains.

"Let's see it took us a day to get here then we entered here about three hours ago; does that answer your question?" May tells her.

"Can the girls ever go one day without a fight?" Azari wonders.

"Well we are in Hel, maybe it brings out the worst in some of us." I whisper back.

...

We had been walking for a few more miles when we saw an older looking man, who could have been in his late thirtys or fourties in earth times, but was clearly an older Asgardian, giving granted that he had the same blonde hair color as Torunn.

"Uhh... sir?" May asks scared.

He turns his head. "Yes?" Then recognization dawned on his face. "Young Avengers? What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you. You, along with Sif, can help stop the wedding between Torunn and Lucian!"

"Loki's actually going through with that?!"

"..Yes...and to make matters worse James is MIA! Loki tried to fool us into thinking that James went back home but we know other wise."

"If Loki is behind this then we should be prepared for more tricks and dangers in the future."

"Okay, we should get going-"

"NO ONE LEAVES THIS REALM!" When they turned they saw a woman with black hair, fair skin and black eyes. She wore green and gold.

"Hela." Thor says as though the air was taken out of him.

...

Lacey's POV

I was wondering down in the dungeons, if I know my father like I think I do then James is most likely down here.

I was reaching the end and all of the cells didn't have a teenage boy with red hair, fair skin and celian eyes. I was about to give up until I heard an activated groan coming from the last cell, and when I reached it James was inside.

"James!" He looks at me.

"Lacey?" Then his expression hardens. "Did you dad send you to check up on me?"

"What? Of course not! Ever since you 'disappeared' Torunn has been a wreck!"

"Torunn? Oh god Lacey where is she did the wedding already happen?"

"No, the wedding hasn't happened yet. But we're going to need some help. See we split up four of us went to get Sif and the other four went to get Thor. Tony stayed here to get some more information from Loki and Lucian was put in charge of watching Torunn; I don't trust her to make decisions with her current state."

"Alright. I'll call Bruce and see if he can bring in some of the other recurts, maybe then we can stop the wedding."

"Yes. Now I'll leave you here so father doesn't expect anything."

"Alright. Bye Lacey."

"Bye James."

...

"Father? You requested my prescents?"

The door to my fathers room closes behind me with father standing behind it, not very happy. "Lacey as you know I don't deal well with...people refusing to do what I say."

"Of course. But uh what does that have to do with me?"

"I know you went to the dungeons and found James there."

Oh snap.

"We're not planning anything!"

"Of course not. But to be safe." He lefts his staff and a light comes from it; it's so bright I have to shield my eyes. When the light disappears I unshield my eyes to see that I'm inside the crystal ball on top of his staff.

Pym better save me (with the others of course).


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Getting Thor and Sif pt.4

May's POV

"Okay, how do we exactly beat Hela?" I ask terrified.

"How about Laura can do her thing and make her mad, Azari can use his electric powers. May you and I will fly up and attack her in her face then while she's distracted Thor can get her." Rhodey says unsure and when Rhodey's unsure nothing can go right.

...

Lucian's POV

"Tony have you found anything else out?" I ask a little worried.

"Your father says that James went one of the other realms to 'cool off' from his and Torunn's fight."

"But he said that James went to Midgard!"

"I'm aware of that. So either he knows where James is or he doesn't. And knowing Loki he most likely knows where James is."

I shake my head in fraustration. "None of this makes sense. James is missing and father doesn't know how to keep his stories straight and Lacey is missing!"

"Lacey's missing?!"

"I was thinking out loud wasn't I?" Tony nods. "Yes Lacey is missing. She went to father last night and none of us have seen her since."

"Weird things are happening Lucian, and I'm positive they will lead to some more dangerous things."

Tony's right. That's most likely to happen, but what would father want with Lacey?

...

Azari's POV

Laura and I were attacking Hela's left leg and it only seemed to annoy her more than causing damage, and with May and Rhodey up so high, she was swating them away like they were flies.

"Thor...we could use your help here!" I say but when I turned to look at Thor he wasn't there, where is he?!

I was about to give up on that Thor may help us when lightning hit Hela in her head. As she was falling I had to pounce on Laura so she and I didn't get squashed by her.

"Thank you Thor!" I hear Rhodey and May day.

"Tis not a problem. Your parents would have done the same. Now lets head back to Asgard."

"But it took us a day to get here meaning that if we go back to Asgard the same way then that means the wedding would take place the next day!" I exclaim.

"Who said anything about walking? We shall go by portal."

...

Torunn's POV

Why James? Why did you leave? I miss you. I wish you had stayed, if you had then you would know that at the wedding when the couples is supposed to say "I do." You would see me say "I don't."

I don't love Lucian James I love you! I don't know why I said I could learn to love him. I have no clue what's going on. Just please shoe up for the wedding.

...

Thank you to Shirani Astune for a word error on the last chapter. Also I'm currently writing an Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes fic, it'll take place during the Skrull invasion but I'm going to be doing it a bit differently.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The wedding is ruined...or is it?

A/N: Thanks again to Shiranai Astune for catching a spelling error, the reason for that is that I update on my phone and I won't notice any error until it's up. Also I have a new story up called Skrull Invasion go check it out. Also can you all read my other stories and see which one I should work on after this one, I mean I've got on in mind but still. Alright on with the story.

...

The young Avengers landed on Asgard moaning and groaning. "Is it really supposed to take that long to reach your home Thor?" Azari asks.

"No. But knowing my brother he most likely had something to do with it."

"Thor!" Turning everyone saw an older burnnett woman she was running with the others (except for Torunn, James and Lacey) behind her. Once she reaches them she embraces the blonde male king god.

"Sif!" He smiles. "Are we too late? Did the wedding happen?"

"Not yet. But Lucian is already standing at the altar waiting for Torunn and the young Avengers and Tony to show up."

"And when we do he's going to be in for a surprise when you two are there as well." Rachel says.

"That's great! Then we get to pound in some godly butt!" May says.

"Exactly." Sif nods.

...

In her room Torunn looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a strapless knee length white dress, white closes toed wedges, and some gold jewelry (a bracelet and earrings). She held a bouquet of red roses.

"I wish you were here James. Then maybe I would have a bit of courage to say no at the wedding." She gives a depressed sigh. How could James have not shown up yet? Usually he and Torunn make up pretty quick after they have a fight. But James has been gone for days! He still couldn't be mad at her, could he?

"Torunn?" Loki enters to see his niece all ready to go. Without saying a word Torunn left with Loki, wishing she could protest against what was about to happen.

...

In his cell James pulled out a communicator that Tony had built for all of them- even the ones that traveled with Bruce and Betty.

"Hello?" A voice answers.

"Bruce? It's James. Listen long story short were all on Asgard because Loki is forcing Torunn to marry his son, do you think you and the others could come help?"

"I'm sure we could."

"Really? That's great!"

"Just one question: Where are you in Asgard?"

"In the dungeon in the very last cell."

"Got it. We'll be there soon."

They hung up and James was waiting, which he hated to do, for the others.

...

At the alter the only people there were Lucian, Loki and Torunn. "Where are the others?" She asks.

"Oh, they decided that they would like to come at the reception they felt that they would cry here and they didn't want you to remember your wedding day with a lot of tears being shed."

"Alright."

As Torunn stood to face Lucian the doors the the room exploded open and their stood Torunn's parents and friends (except for James and his back up of course).

"Mother, Father!" Torunn exclaims in shock and in happiness.

"Loki this ends now! This wedding shall not be held!" Thor says angerly.

"I'm afraid it's still going to happen." Loki then uses his magic to create globs that got around all except the main three at the altar and they were stuck to the wall. "It looks like you, your wife and new Avengers got yourself into quite a sticky situation."

"Not exactly." A familiar red, white and blue shield came in and cut the globs that held almost all of his friends captive. They all turned to see who the shield was going to and there stood James along with Bruce, Betty and a girl with blue skin, blue hair with light brown streaks and yellow eyes.

"This ends now Loki." James says with a warning tone in his voice.

"And who exactly are all of you?"

"Oh you don't remember me Loki? Then maybe this will refresh your memory." Bruce then started to grow and get green. "Remember me now?"

Loki nods his head terrified. "I'm Betty and this is-"

"I'm Talia Jones Wagner code name Nocturne. Daughter of Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff also known as Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch!"

"James!" Torunn runs to the red haired boy and gets him into an embrace which he gladly returns.

"Hey Torunn."

"Where were you?"

"After we had our argument Loki kidnapped me and put me in the dungeon. Lacey was actually wondering around there the other day and found me- but I haven't seen her since. I then called Bruce to see if he, Betty and Talia could come and help, they couldn't have been more glad to."

Everyone then looks at Loki with anger in their eyes.

"uh-oh..."

"That's right." Nocturne says.

Hulk grabbed Loki and threw him into the wall it broke. "You shouldn't have done that!" Loki says angerly.

"Why? Whatcha gonna do? Make us cry?" Pym laughingly taunts.

"No."

Loki then gets his staff and everyone heard a little voice saying: "Help!" With a faint pounding. Looking inside everyone saw a small black haired girl.

"Lacey!" Lucian and Pym exclaim.

"Let her go." Pym says dangerously, like he was about to murder the god.

"I don't think so. Now good bye." When the flash of light faded they all saw that Loki and Lacey were no longer there.

...

Outside the castle that night Lucian slammed his fist into the wall causing a crack. "I'm going to seriously maime my father."

"It'll be alright." Out of the corner of his left eye Lucian saw Talia- now in her human form which was fair skin, brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, a magenta knee length skirt, a red strapless top, sandals, and silver mini hoop earrings and a silver bracelet on her right hand- approach.

"You don't understand Talia, Lacey is my twin. Twins are supposed to have this weird connection to where if one was in trouble the other would feel it. How could I have not known that my sister was in trouble?"

"Well, maybe it only happens with identical twins or twins of the same gender- even if they're fraternal?" She suggests.

"No." The young boy shakes his head. "She's been in trouble before and I felt it; but why didn't I feel this one?"

"Maybe the little ball your sister is in cancels out you connection?"

"Possibly. Why are you being so nice to me? You just met me."

"I was raised to be a polite and nice girl. Plus I also know what it's like to have an evil relative."

"Oh yeah, who's yours?"

"My grandfather: Magneto."

"Magneto is your grandfather?"

"Yes. Well Mystic is my grandmother so I have two evil relatives. And I know this is weird: But I'm glad they're not alive anymore. I don't know what would've happened to me if they were."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. My father says that on his side we're only fall in love once. But I don't think that's it."

"Yeah well I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

...

In her room Torunn and James lay on her bed- with clothes on- talking. "So...Loki kidnapped you, right outside of my room the night we fought? How did I miss that?"

"You were upset. Did you forget that when you're upset you tend to miss things?"

"Oh ha ha ha." Torunn says sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Um..Torunn do you know why you were acting weird?"

"No." She shakes her head. "Why do you know?"

"Yeah. In my cell one day, long before Lacey came by, Loki visited me and he told me he put you under a spell when we got here."

"That explains why I would say the opposite of what I meant to say!"

"Yeah. He also said that the spell on you was breaking when I was around so he had to get me out of the way."

Hearing a bell ring James got up to go to his room but before he left Torunn gave him a kiss on the cheek saying: "Good night."

Which he responded to with a "night." And left.

...

Sitting on his bed Lucian was fraustrated. Was he falling for Talia so quick? It didn't seem possible but then again Thor had fallen for Jane Foster (even if they did break up) quickly as did Loki and Amora.

Could he be in love with the- technically speaking- princess of Genosha? She did say that her father said that her kind can only fall in love once. So could he be in love, that he didn't know but wanted to wait to find out.

...

Laying on her bed Talia was wondering the same. Could she be in love so soon? She remembered that her parents had met on Genosha- when her grandfather had her mother become her fathers tour guide.

Her father had told it was bit like falling in love on the first date but either chooses to ignore it or doesn't realize it until something bad happens.

Of course just like her father Talia also had her insecurities. She remembered her father telling her that when he was younger he could go into his blue form and human form but something happened to where he was stuck in his blue form.

But thanks to Talia's heritage she wouldn't have that problem. But what did Lucian think when he saw her in her blue form? Did he think she was weird? Does he not like the fact that she won't ever be completely normal?

She did inherit her mother magical powers and her father's way of teleporting.

Stopping her thoughts the young teenage girl decided that she should just close her eyes and sleep.

...

A/N: Yes again. Anyway I wanted to make it clear: I do not own Talia she is actually Nightcrawlers and Scarlet Witches daughter in Marvel comics.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Loki gains control or does he?...

Lacey's POV

I was pounding against the glass and using my magic against- I was hoping it would break but it didn't work. "Stop it Lacey, it's not going to break. This crystal ball absorbs your magic and you kicking and creaming will just ware you out." Loki says.

"I don't think so 'dad'." I spat. He just shrugs and the thing I know I'm out of the ball. "What the- what's going on?" Something then hit my back and I scream.

As I try to get up my father approaches from behind and says: "You see Lacey, you can hardly move. And your powers will in me getting to run all nine realms."

"What do my powers have to do with this?" I moan out.

"You still don't know? Your powers are great, they can even surpass mine, so if I use your magic to take over all the realms no one will be able to stop me!"

"I'm not going to help you."

"You said you had to help me willingly?" After he tells me that I black out.

When I woke up my hands and feet were locked in a weird machine thing that made me look like an x with a head. "Wha- what happened?"

"Oh good you're awake. Now let's get this started." My dad smirks.

"What are you- ahhhhhhh!" I scream as electricity or lighting starts to shock me. I guess father wasn't kidding when he said he could use my powers to take over all of the realms.

...

Torunn and Talia were walking around the palaces courtyard talking (and Talia wasn't happy.)

"I mean he's telling me stuff like he was open last night! And now he's acting like he's nervous. He didn't even bother to look at me this morning." Talia rants on about Lucian.

"Well he is normally quite shy last night he was angry about his father kidnapping his sister so him being open is not him, he's only open when he's angry or do research on people."

"So he's not scares of me? And that I practically have two forms?" Talia wonders worried that Lucian may actually be repulsed by her blue form.

"Believe me I'm not sure I have ever seen Lucian smile before he met you." Torunn reassures her friend.

"Did you hear that?" Talia stops to hear it again.

"What?"

"Lightning."

"How can you be so-" Torunn stops talking as the blue sky turned greyish black and lightning was starting to be seen. "Let's go get father."

Torunn takes Talia's hand and they run to find the blonde girls parents.

...

"Come on May stop going so high, you're going to get hurt!" Rhodey pleads as the young Parker girl just kept using her webs to get higher and higher on the tress.

"I'm not going to get hurt." May replies, but as she went for another higher up branch lightning shot her web causing her to fall- she was lucky that Rhodey caught her.

"Now will you start listening to me?"

"No way mister playa." Rhodey hung his head. She really was a but stubborn.

"Come on we should go find the others." The blonde boy picked up the burnnett girl bridal style and ran off to the palace.

...

James and everyone else, minus Torunn, Talia, Thor and Sif, were waiting outside as the lightning in the sky was getting even more crazy.

"James!" The red headed teen turned to see Rhodey and May coming towards him. "What's going on? Why is the sky like this?"

"I don't know, but Rhodey why are you still holding May?"

Realizing that he was still holding the burnnett girl the blonde boy then put her down, a massive blush on his face.

"Guys!" Turning they saw Torunn an Talia coming towards them. "I know what's wrong...well sort of. Loki is causing this." The blonde princess says. "I just don't know how."

"Okay so what do we do then?" Rachel asks.

"We find Loki and stop him." Talia says.

"How do we find him?" Azari asks.

"I know where he is."

They all turn to see Thor standing there, with a not so nice look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Saving Lacey pt.1

Pym's POV

Thor stood in front of us and none of us knew what to do. "Father, where is uncle and Lacey?" Torunn asks.

"They're in the land of the Frost Giants. But be warned it may be dangerous."

"If it means getting Lacey back I don't care how dangerous it is!" I declare.

"Be warned young ones Loki is the god of mischief who knows what he'll have in store for you."

"I don't care let's just go already!"

"You most certainly are Hank's and Janet's kid now aren't you? Torunn you can lead them. Be careful my daughter."

"I will father. Now let's go!"

...

Being in Jute or whatever it is the Frost Giants live, it sure is cold. And to make matters worse we had to split up when we first got here Francis, Laura and Azari had to hold back some guards. Then when we half way in Rachel, Rhodey and May had gotten separated from us, then Talia and Lucian got trapped inside a giant snowball going who knows where!

"Don't worry Pym we'll get your girlfriend back." James tells me.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shout back, though with me being small it sounds like a whisper.

"Oh really?" Torunn jumps in. "By the way you two were looking at each other I thought you would've been together."

"Yeah Pym. Are you sure you don't like her?"

"Okay that's enough!"

*end pov*

...

In his lair, which looked like it was an underground rock lair, Loki saw into the crystal orb and the separate ld Avengers.

"They won't be able to get here in time to stop me. Soon all of the nine realms of Asgard shall be mine!" He laughs evily. He looks over at his daughter who is screaming in pain. "And don't worry Lacey your boyfriend will be the first under my control!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Saving Lacey pt.2

With Francis, Laura and Azari

"Okay guys looks like we're done here." Francis says to his friends as he was about to put down his bow so they could run to their fellow comrades that were, well who knows where.

As Laura and Azari were about to agree another Frost Giant rose from the ground. "Or I could be wrong and we have one more to go." Hawkeye remarks as he pulled out an arrow and took aim.

With Rachel, Rhodey, and May

"Rach, can you use your telepathy to locate where we are?" Rhodey asks.

"Sure thing." Rachel closed her eyes and focused on their surroundings and getting their exact location. "Hawkeye, X-23, and Azari is a mile behind us; James, Torunn and Pym are a few more miles ahead of us and Talia and Lucian are hard to locate; it seems as if they keep moving in all sorts of direction." Ms. Marvel says once she opens her eyes.

"Okay then lets go help Laura and the others; I'm sure Torunn, James, Pym, Talia, and Lucian can take care of themselves."

...

"How is this guy not going down? Most villans go down by my second or third arrow at them if the first one doesn't work." The blonde archer says agitated that he was low on arrows.

"Then let us help." A familiar voice says. Then the giant screams in agony as a physics wave blast that sent the giant to the ground. Looking up they saw Rhodey, May and Rachel standing behind the fallen giant.

"Wow that was amazing Rachel." Francis praised.

"Yeah. It really was." The young African prince agrees.

Laura rolled her eyes in a bit of jealousy. "Yeah it was. Now can we go and find the others?" Laura storms from behind her two male comrades and the others behind the giant as she stormed ahead of them.

"What's gotten into her?" Hawkeye wonders. Azari just shrugs and the other three just look at each other in confusion as they too had no idea what was going on with Wolverines clone.

...

With Talia and Lucian

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The two scream as they keep rolling in the giant snowball they were in. They then came to a sudden stop as they landed in an ice cave.

"Ooooohhh." Lucian moaned as he was on his hands and knees trying to take in his surroundings as soon as his head stopped spinning. As soon as it had stopped he looked around and saw Talia lying motionless on the ice floor.

"Talia!" He runs over to her. He turns her on her back to see if she was breathing (which luckily she was). "Talia." He cradles her head in his hands as it was on his lap. He hoped that she would wake up soon, if she didn't he had no clue what he would do.

"Lucian!" Turning his head slightly the young adoptive prince of Asgard saw Laura approaching him in a run. "Lucian, what happened here?" She asks as she kneels down examining the unconscious Talia.

"We got into a giant snowball and then we landed in here; Talia wasn't moving when I got to her..." He stuttered.

"It's not your fault Lucian. If your father hadn't decided to take your sister or try and run Asgard then none of this would be happening."

"But...but I have powers; I could have put a force field around her to help her..." He cries.

"Don't worry." Laura puts her hand on his which causes him to to look in her eyes, and she can tell he's holding back tears. "Talia is a tough girl she'll pull through. You have nothing to worry about."

"But this is all my-"

"No. It's not. It's your fathers. And right now we can't be moping around about a fallen comrade while your father is trying to take over the galaxy!"

"But what do we do with-"

"All we can do is hope that she wakes up before we stop Loki, and if she doesn't then we can begin to worry " They each stay silent for minutes until Laura finally speaks. "I'm sorry. Talia's condition is a great concern."

"Then why did you go off like that?"

"Jealousy."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm jealous alright. Torunn has James, you have Talia, May has Rhodey and your sister has Pym."

"What about the other three?"

"I don't know. I always thought that Azari and Rachel had a thing but recently it seems as if she's interested in both Azari and Francis and vice versa and it's giving me a great deal of jealousy." Lucian stays quiet for her to continue. "I always liked Francis and I always assumed that he liked me too, but since he met Rachel a few months back it seems like he likes her more than me."

Lucian grips her hand tighter, not to tight but tight enough to let her know she wasn't alone. "Look Laura if you've known Francis for a long while and suddenly he meets someone new then he isn't worth it."

"Thank you Lucian." She smiles. "Say how are you good with that?"

"Relationships? Well when you grow up with devious twin and a jealous cousin while your adoptive parents, who also happen to be your aunt and uncle, are the king and queen of a realm you learn a few things."

Before Laura could reply they heard "Guys!" And they saw the other five coming towards them.

...

To say Francis was angry was an understatement he was furious. When he saw Laura and Lucian holding hands he had bite down his jealousy so he would do something that he would later regret.

"Laura, you okay?" Francis asks not noticing the condition that Talia was in.

"I'm fine. But Talia isn't." She replies emotionless as she moves to let the others see the magician/ teleporter unconscious. They then saw Talia's face move as if she were waking up.

"Hey guys, um what happened?"

"Nothing." Laura replies quickly as she soon takes a head start and starts running off.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Talia then teleoported to Laura.

...

"Why did you come, thought that you'd want to spend time with your boyfriend." Laura retorts as she and Talia were running ten feet ahead of the others.

"What's wrong with you, the green monster bug?"

"How did-"

"I heard you and Lucian while I was unconscious. Don't worry I won't tell Hawkeye."

"Good. So you and Lucian?"

...

"What do we do?" Torunn asks as she, Pym and James were in Loki's lair.

"No clue." Pym replies.

"Um guys..."

"Yeah?"

Pym sees what James is staring at. "Giant robot Frost Giant!"

"Wha-" Torunn then looks at what the boys are staring at. "Oh no."

"Pym, Torunn go find Lacey."

"But, James, what about you?" Torunn asks.

"Don't worry about me just go find Lacey." James threw his shield at the robotic giant to buy his friends some time. "What are you still doing here? Ru-"

James was cut off as Torunn gave him a kiss, which he returned. After they stopped Torunn and Pym left to find Loki and Lacey.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Saving Lacey pt.3

With Talia and Laura

"Laura, shouldn't we slow down and wait for the others?"

"No! The faster we go the quicker we get to the others and stopping Loki!" The burnnett knew that the others she was referring to was James, Torunn and Pym because she didn't want to be near Hawkeye.

"Oh yes. Run. Run but I guarantee that you won't be able to stop me." Looking up the two saw Loki above them with a confident smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Laura spat.

"Oh I don't want anything except a person."

"Who?"

"X-23?"

"Me?" The burnnett teen points to herself.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Loki then came down and cupped her face in his hand. "I see that you love someone who doesn't love you back. Join me Laura."

"As tempting as joint you sounds...I don't betray my friends."

"But what about Rachel? She is not your friend, plus isn't she with that blonde archer?"

That got Laura silent. She wasn't exactly sure that Rachel and Francis were together but she was (some what) positive that Francis likes Rachel.

"So I'll ask again: Will you join me Laura?"

"Thought I gave you an answer already? No!"

"Well I thought that you'd come willingly." Loki then flew up into the air with Laura in a choke hold. "Looks like I'll have to make you join me." With that said Loki then used a teleportation spell that took him and Laura away.

...

Talia stood in shock as she had just watched Loki take off with Laura.

"Talia!" Turning the young teen saw the others catching up.

Observing the surroundings Francis noticed that Laura wasn't there. "Talia, where's Laura?" He asks cautiously, he had hoped that Talia would say that Laura went ahead- that's not what happened.

"Loki...Loki got her. Something about making her see that she should join him." She answers still in shock.

That got Francis' anger back and even more infuriated than ever. "Well...lets go get her! If Loki has her then-"

"Hawkeye! We can't just go in there and do whatever out of anger- we have to strategize." Azari told him.

"I know Azari, it's just that...I care a lot about Laura and the fact that Loki has her isn't exactly easy on me." He gives in.

"Well are we going to didly daily all day or are we going to go save the galaxy?" Rachel says.

"Rachel has a point." Talia agrees.

"Yeah. Let's go." As they were running Francis was deep in thought. 'Don't worry Laura we'll find you and I won't let Loki hurt in anyway and if he does then he'll have a price to pay.'

...

James grunts as he backflips as he was dealing with the fake Frost Giant. His shield just bounced off of the brick wall and cut off the robots head. "Now I have to go and find Torunn and Pym. This should be fun."

"James!" He heard and saw the others coming towards him.

"Hey guys, umm where's Laura?"

"Loki got her. And if he hurts her in anyway he is going to pay." Hawkeye tells him.

"Okay...anyway lets go find them."

...

Laura was in a dark room with Loki standing over her. "Do what you want but I will never join you."

"Oh really?" Loki then uses his magic to put fake images of Francis and Rachel in her head holding hands, kissing, and laughing. The images hurt Laura but knew that if they wanted to be together she couldn't stop them.

"So? It's not like I care what those two do!" Laura lies.

"Oh really? So if I were to tell you that they wanted to get married you would not mind because you don't care for either the archer or the new phoenix?"

"Why should I? What they do is their business not mine!" Loki then looked Laura in the eyes which was a big mistake on her part. His eyes started to glow red and the next thing Laura knew she was screaming.

...

"Alright which way do we go?" Pym asks.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the giant white portal in front of us?" Torunn replies sarcastically.

"Oh right."

...

In the spot that Torunn and Pym just were the others had just arrived and saw the portal and went in.

...

Loki was staring at his daughter as she was fueling his machine that will help him take over all the realms. "Hello Avengers." Loki says without turning his back as he could feel his nieces prescents behind him.

"Let Lacey go Loki and your life might be spared." Torunn threatens.

"Ohhhhh I don't think so. Oh 2X3"

Laura dropped down in front of them her claws visible and she looked angry.

"Laura?" Hawkeye says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Saving Lacey pt.4

Hawkeye, and everyone else, just stared at Laura. How could she just go with the enemy? Did she even know what was happening. "Laura," Francis says cautiously as he lowers his bow, "what happened? Why are you working for Loki?"

"Like you care!" She sneared. "Loki opened my eyes to the truth! You don't care about me in the way I care about you!" Even though it seemed like the last part was aimed at all of them they could all tell it was clearly aimed at their blonde haired archer friend.

Francis flinched as if he were in pain. What did Laura mean by that? He cared for Laura very deeply, but did she not feel the same? Did she like someone else? The image of Laura holding Lucian's hand earlier came into his mind; did she like Lucian? Or maybe...maybe she did like him the way he liked her and Loki somehow convinced her other wise.

"Guys, you deal with Loki and getting Lacey, I'll deal with Laura." Hawkeye told the others. They all did what he had told them they all attacked Loki who was trying to get them away as if they were annoying flies.

"'Aura, what's going on with you?" The nickname, 'Aura, is one that Francis gave her when they were younger, it made Laura even more mad.

"What's going on with me? Ha! I'm not the one who led their childhood friend on thinking that they had a chance then when they meet someone new they just ignore them!"

"What are you talking about? I never led you on."

"Oh that's right. You couldn't have led me on because you never even had an interest in me! I bet that if the Avengers hadn't invited the two of us to join them in stopping Ultron you would've just left me behind!"

"That's not true." He says as he tries to block himself from her kicks and punches, which hurt.

"Oh yes it is. Heck I bet that if you didn't have me around you'd already be with her!"

"Her? Laura you know that I had a two day crush on Torunn."

"I'm not talking about Torunn!"

"Wha- oh..."

"Yeah oh! Did you not think that I wouldn't notice the looks of 'love' you were giving her? Did you not think of how I would feel? And how did you not think to tell me that you were interested in her?!"

"Laura..."

"Do you know the pain I felt when Loki showed me you and Rachel holding hands, kissing and laughing? Tell me Francis were you two making fun of me? How much life would be without me in it?" She growled.

"Laura I was never with Rachel Loki tricked you!" He says as he aims his bow, he wasn't planning on hurting Laura (and he's still not going to) he just wants to freak her out a bit in the hopes that she'll come back to her senses.

"Lies! Why would Loki lie about something like that? Face it Francis I'm not your little puppet anymore."

At this Francis's eyes had gotten sorrow in them. How was he to prove to Laura that he did like her if she kept attacking him and not letting him speak? Suddenly Francis could feel his back on the ground and Laura's foot on his chest.

"Looks like this is the end. Goodbye Hawkeye Jr." Laura lifted her hand with her claws out and aimed for his neck, as her hand came down Francis shut his eyes and waited for her claws to make contact with his neck.

It never came.

Francis opened his eyes to realize that he had his bow in his hands and Laura had destroyed it with her claws. She snarled in anger.

"Look, Laura, before you kill me just hear me out okay?"

"You mean give you a final say before you die? Fine."

"I don't like Rachel romantically but I do like someone and that someone is you Laura. I loved you since we were eight, and when we met the Avengers I tried to like Torunn more because I thought you didn't feel the same, it turned out that my love for you was harder to over come and my crush on Torunn was over. I love you Laura weither Loki has you under a spell or not."

Laura looked at him in the eyes trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

"No! Those are lies! You don't love me! You're just saying that because you want your little nïeve friend back!" At this point both were standing and Laura was having a little mental battle on weither Francis was tricking her or not.

"If you don't believe me then let me prove it!" The next thing they knew Francis had pinned Laura to the wall and, has he stared into her eyes, looked for the old her. "Laura...I know you're in there just please come out. The real you not this...person who believes Loki!"

"This is the real me!"

"No. Bo its not." Then he kissed her. And since his eyes were closed he couldn't see the red fading away from her eyes and turning them green again; it had taken her a moment to realize what was happening and kissed back.

When Francis pulled away they looked at each other breathing heavily and Laura asked: "Um...Francis why were you kissing me?"

"Uh...well...um..." He was at a loss he could kiss her and tell her how he felt while she was under Loki's control but he couldn't do it while she was back to normal. Great.

"Oh never mind lets help the others."

...

Meanwhile Loki had used magic to pin all of the other Avengers to the wall, except for James and Pym, as James had his mothers flexible skills and Pym shrunk down. "Oh well looks like those two will get to see you all of you die." He stood in front of Torunn and grinned wickedly. "And you my dear niece will be the first or last one to fall."

James' shield hit Loki sending him backwards. "Leave her alone!" James said dangerously calm as his shield returned to him.

"James!" Torunn praised.

"Pym go free Lacey I'll get the others off the wall."

"I don't think so." Loki used magic that sent James flying to his side.

"James!"

"Now, you Avengers will be no more."

An arrow shot at Loki's hand gave a shocked and confused look. "Oh I don't think so. You have to deal with us first."

"No I don't. 2X3 take him down." Laura appeared and stalked towards Loki.

"I am not your minion anymore." She told him.

"You sure picked the wrong girl to hypnotize Loki." Francis says with a smile on his face.

"He sure did." James agrees. "Heck all of the girls would've been wrong choices for that."

"You, Loki, shall rue the day you thought putting me under your control was wise!" She growled.

At this point James and Francis had freed all of them from the wall and Pym was frantically trying to get Lacey out of her holds. In which James came over and punched the keyboard in.

Lacey fell to the ground breathing heavily. "Lacey, are you okay?" Pym asks worried.

"I'm fine." Lacey got up and stood in front of her father and beside Laura. "You, father, shall pay for doing what you did to me."

"And don't forget," Torunn came up on the other side of Lacey, "he has to pay for kidnapping James, sending my parents to different realms and trying to make me marry Lucian!"

"I've got this cousin. You and Laura make sure all of the Avengers get out." Lacey's hand started to glow white as she prepared to get rid of her father- for good.

The building started to shake and Talia who, thank the gods inherited her mothers magic, made a force field around all of them, except for Lacey and Loki, so they wouldn't get crushed.

...

Once the smoke cleared Talia let the force field down and Pym ran over to the ruble where Lacey and Loki had been. "Lacey ! Lacey!" Pym screams as he frantically was removing the ice rock things as he looked for her.

"...Pym?..." A low moan came out from a huge piece of rock that was on top of Lacey.

"Lacey!" Pym grew a bit so he could remove it then cradled Lacey in his arms. "Oh Lacey I'm so glad that you're okay "

"Pym," Torunn says as they all get up to him and an injured Lacey. "We should get her back to Asgard so she can be healed."

"Alright."

...

Lacey was laying down in a hospital bed as fresh air was being put into her through a mask.

"Father, is cousin going to be alright?" Torunn asks as her father exists the room.

"Yes, but she needs to rest for the next day or two; and once she's up and well again we shall have a feast." He says.

"Alright. Can we visit her?"

"You may, but I wouldn't do it until she is actually out of the hospital."

"Alright." With that everyone left to their rooms for the night. Except for Pym who shrank down and went into the room to watch over Lacey for any signs of movement.

As night fell Pym sat on a chair beside her and held her hand waiting for her to wake up by morning. Unknown to him Lacey could feel him there and smiled in her sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: PARTY!

It had been two weeks since Lacey woke up and Thor threw a party as promised. At the party Peter, Bruce, Thor and Tony were catching up on old times as Sif, Betty, and Wanda were talking. The children were all doing their own things; Torunn and James were slow dancing, May had put webs inside of Rhodey's suit so she could help him with getting them out, Rachel and Azari (who finally admitted their feelings to each other) were at the Tree of Life, Lucian and Francis were talking to each other, Mystery (the son of Rogue and Gambit) was talking to Nikita Fury (daughter of Nick Fury and Maria Hill), and Talia and Laura were talking and drinking punch trying to avoid Lucian and Francis.

"So...should we talk to them?" Talia asks.

"I don't know." Laura answers with her head down. "I mean I tried to kill him and then we're kissing; I mean I would rather forget those ever happened and act like everything is normal- except he knows about them as well and I don't think I can face him."

"Oh okay."

"Hello ladies." They hear Francis say and Laura lifts up her head to see Francis and Lucian near them.

This is not good.

...

Francis and Lucian were having a good chat on who would've won in a one vs. one fight with the original Hawkeye and Loki. They both think it would be Loki.

"-I mean my father had magic powers so if the other Avengers didn't show up to save him your father wouldn't have lasted." Lucian says.

"True. Loki could've used his magic to destroy my fathers bow and then use it to trap him. So yeah your dad would win."

"Hey, Francis what was your father like?"

"My dad?" Francis seems surprised by the question and Lucian nods. "Well he was pretty amazing. Even though he knew that Ultron would come for him someday he always made sure I knew how to defend myself and what The Avengers stood for." He then took out a picture and handed it to Lucian.

The picture was of Clint in his Hawkeye standing; and standing next to him was a woman who had long blonde hair wear a black mask, a black and white long sleeved unitard with silver bands on her upper arms, and black boots. Each had an arm around the others waist and holding hands.

"Who is the woman next to him?"

"That's my mom. Bobbi Barton codename Mockingbird."

"She is beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Did you know her?"

"No. When Ultron first attacked my mother led a diversion so the Avengers could think of a way to stop him. Mu father told her to be careful but she insisted that she didn't need to be and that she'd be fine. Only...when her team was down and she was the last one standing Ultron tried to get her to reveal where the Avengers were; she refused. Once she was far way from Ultron she called my father and told him that she wasn't sure she was going to make it my father told her to stay on the phone while he came to her side. Her last words, that my father knows of, is her telling him that she loves him and me- then she hung up and fought Ultron.

"My father discovered her body ten minutes later. Her death took a great toll on him. He wasn't the same after it." He says in a hollow voice. "Anyway what about your mom?"

"My mother was The Enchantress or Amora if you will. She had grown up on Asgard along with my father, aunt, and uncle. She actually taught my father magic. Anyway two months after Lacey and I were born uncle had asked mother to help him with something- no one knows what- my father wanted to take her place but her powers were greatly advanced than his so she went. She had been gone for two months without any contact so when uncle came home he had told father that mother had been kidnapped and killed.

"Uncle said that he had tried to prevent it by letting them kidnap him; it didn't work out. Then, when father learned of her death, something inside him snapped. He refused to believe Thor and thought that he took mother into battle on purpose and wanted revenge."

"So where do you think our parents are now?" Francis asks.

"My parents are most likely in Niffleheim and yours are in Valhalla."

"...Yeah...anyway wanna go talk to Laura and Talia?"

Lucian got stiff hearing The Scarlet Witches daughters name. "...No. I mean Talia is nice and all but-"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes." The young Asgardian sighs in defeat. As Lucian rambled on on how he got nervous around the teen witch teleporter Francis rolled his eyes and went over to them with Lucian, who realized what Francis was doing two seconds after the blonde started to walk away, tailed after him.

"Hello ladies." Francis says.

"Hey Francis." Even though both said it Laura's voice was so low you could tell that something was bothering her.

"Talia can you give us a moment?" The burnnett nodded and went over to Lucian's side and they walked away giving Francis and Laura some time alone. "Okay Laura what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She stated with her head still hung low.

"Laura your head is down and when your head is down I know something isn't right; so what's wrong?"

"How can you still be near me?" She says so quietly that he almost didn't hear it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Loki. While I was under his control I almost killed you! How can you still be near me after that?"

"Because it wasn't you. Loki may try and trick me into thinking that you were in your right mind when you tried to kill me. But I know you."

"That's not all." What else could there have been? They were all safe what could she be talking abou- it hit Francis in the face like a rock.

"The kiss." He states and she nods.

"Yes. Why were you kissing me?"

"Um...well...while to you were under Loki's control I kissed you to prove to you that I liked you more than a friend and Rachel." He may have said it a little fast but she knew what he had said.

"I um I like you too." A blush creped its way to her cheeks. Francis lifted her head up and they looked each other in the eyes. Hawkeye then kissed her which she didn't hesitate to return.

...

"May how the heck did you even get your webs in my suit?" Rhodey asked as he was getting annoyed with how many spider webs he was pulling out (which turned out to be more than hundred).

"Well if somebody didn't leave their suit unattended while I was board then maybe this wouldn't have happened!" She defended.

Rhodey sighed in defeat as he knew that May was a stubborn one to deal with.

...

"I must say the New Avengers seem to be shaping into quite the team. Tony how did you do it?"

"Easy, I had them do training everyday and a good majority of them involved being a team. Remember when SHEILD brought us all together and people were saying it wouldn't work out because we were all different?"

"Ah yes. And we all didn't agree on how the team should've been run." Bruce recalls as all three men were reminiscing about old times.

"Yes those were the times. But tell me Tony, how has Torunn been?"

"If you mean as a team player and friends quite well you should see her in battle. If you mean in the romance department then she and James are doing well, they may not always get along, but they're doing well."

"And James treats her with respect?"

"He's Natasha's and Steve's son what do you think?"

"Point taken. So may I see them all line up?"

"Of course. Team!" Tony shouts to get the teenagers attention. "Show everyone here how you form."

Suddenly Mystery and Nikita were there in no time. Lacey, Lucian, and May soon came in with Lucian and Lacey floating; Talia, Hawkeye, Laura and Pym came in a fighting stance; Rachel, Azari and Torunn then came in; James did an air somersault and was in front of all of them. He then lifted his shield up high and said: "Avengers assemble!"

"Nice intro kid." They all turned to see Peter coming back with refreshments.

"Daddy!" May exclaims as she goes to him.

"Hey there baby girl." The old burnnett haired man then looked at the older inventor. "Tony your son better be treating my girl right, because if he starts messing with her emotions-"

"I got it Peter."

They all laughed at Spider-Mans empty threat.

...

Some while later Pym was eat cold tomato soup when Lacey came up behind him and said: "Hi Pym!"

Startled Pym screamed then his head went straight into his cold soup. "Lacey could you please not do that?"

She kissed his cold tomato soup cheek and said: "Nope." She then wondered off.

James and Torunn (along with Azari/Rachel, Laura/Francis, Talia/Lucian (who was reluctant at first) Thor/Sif, Betty/Bruce.) were slow dancing. Neither the child, who's parents should have never met and stayed in WWII if they hadn't been injected with the super soldier serum, and the Asgardian princess were silent as James spun her around.

From afar Thor's eyes seemed to have grown storm clouds in them. "Thor I know you don't like the fact that Torunn has a boyfriend but you must accept it."

"I know malady, but it is hard. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"And she won't. I mean do you remember how hurt I was when you were with Jane?" The thunder god flinched in remembrance when he had preferred Jane to Sif. "It's alright Thor I do not mind the past. Remember we learn from our past mistakes."

"So you forgive me from when I chased after Lorelei?"

"That wasn't you Thor. Her power over men is great, I'm just glad that you were able to break free before she had gotten to Odin."

Thor smiled as he offered his hand to his wife who gladly took it and they danced. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong, and it won't seeing that Loki and Ultron were gone.

...

Loki just arrived in Niffleheim with an angry look on his face. He then saw a flash of blonde hair. "Amora?"

"Loki?" She turns to see her husband; she uses her magic to appear in front of him and puts her arms around his neck and holds him tight. Loki returns the embrace and never wants to let his wife go.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Epilogue

A/N: Okay so I found out that if there is a Thor 3 then the plot wound be centered around the end off the world; Thor would finally pick Sif or Jane; Amora- or Enchantress- will be brought in as a love interest for Loki. And the things about Thor chasing after Lorelei I got from Marvels Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. also I am doing and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes fic that will be OC's; I'm also considering a fic based on the children of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

...

Torunn stood infront of the full length mirror to make sure her dress was perfect. Her dress was a long white gown that had no sleeves or straps, it was tight from the waist up and from the waist down it was all wavy. She lifted the dress up to check her three inch white heels.

What's with the dress and heels you ask. Well Torunn is getting married. Yes married and thank goodness it was to someone she was actually in love with.

"Sweet heart, are you ready?" She heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes dad." Her father entered and looked at his beautiful twenty one year old daughter. "You look as beautiful as your mother," Torunn blushed at the complement, "are you positive that you want to get married- especially since you're so young?"

"Yes father. I love him and he loves me and our love is one of truth."

"Alright." Thor extended his arm and Torunn took it as they left the room and started towards the isle.

...

James was standing at the alter while all of the older Avengers (minus Thor and Tony (the latter had passed away a few years back in his sleep. Rhodey was upset but eventually May had helped him through it.)) and Asgardians were sitting in their seats.

When the brides maids/ grooms men started coming down the isle the order was: Azari/ Rachel, Rhodey/ May, Francis/ Laura, and Pym/ Lacey. The girls were wearing red strapless dresses that reached their knees; the shoes they had where white wedges and their bouquets were little white roses.

The boys wore medium blue tuxs with red ties (except for James who wore a black tuxedo with a light blue tie). All eyes were at the doors as Torunn and Thor were coming down.

Stunned by Torunn's beauty James had to clench his teeth so his jaw wouldn't drop. As they took each others hands and stared into the others eyes they were hardly listening until they could say "I do."

...

At the reception Marcus Lebeau (or Mystery) was spinning around a happy Nikita (who wore a knees length strapless white dress that had black designs on the top and bottom and had black belt in the middle and had black flats.).

Marcus is glad that he can choose when and when not to absorb peoples memories/ powers. He had both of his parents abilities on creating energy and absorbing it; he also got his mothers gift of flight. He had his mothers eyes, but his fathers skin tone and hair style.

Nikita had shoulder length black hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, and a white streak on her left and right side. She was gifted with her fathers commander ways when giving orders and their ways of hand-to-hand combat.

"*laughs* Jeez Marc who knew you were quite the dancer?"

"Eh I had Rhodey help me out." He admitted.

...

Lucian, Lacey, Pym, and Talia were all having a great time and talking. A few years back Lucian finally got the courage to finally ask Talia to be his girlfriend which he was relieved that she had said yes.

Pym had asked Lacey to be his a few days after she woke up from being trapped under the rock/ice rubble. Though she still scares him every now and again.

Over the years Laura and Rachel had gotten over their differences and were now the best of friends.

"Y'know Francis since Laura caught Torunn's bouquet from the wedding that technically means that you two are the next in line to get married." James tells his, now, best friend.

"Yeah. I guess it's a good thing I've been thinking about proposing to get soon."

"Yeah." James' eyes then wonder over to his new bride.

Looking over at where James' gaze was at Francis chuckled on the inside. "Dude I get that you love Torunn a lot but you get to have her all to yourself tonight." He nudged the red headed male.

"Oh shut up!" James- using playful anger- says to his friend.

"James! It's time to leave!" Torunn says.

"Oh right." James feels a bit upset that he had lost track of time.

Outside the reception hall everyone cheered for the new married couple as they head off to their future.

Francis (who was clapping) looked over at Laura. Laura could feel his gaze on her and turned to see Francis both smiled at each other knowing what would happen soon.


End file.
